User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/Timeline A, B and C Theory - Timeline A's bad end + Phantom's possible Identity
As you all recall JonasDown made the Timeline A, B and C thoery due to the event sof Volume 11 and the title of Volume 1's prologue chapter: User blog:JonasDown/Date a Live timelines theory "fixed" - Date A Live Wiki However I got to thinking? What could have happened in Timeline A that made it end so badly, so I got to thinking what could cause a big change between Timeline A and B? Then I found my answer, the thing that made the biggest change between timeslines was... Kissing! As you all know by now, Shido can seal a Spirit's power by kissing it only after he makes them fall in love with him. And that's where I think this comes into play with the fate of Timeline A. This also is where my idea on Phantom's true identity is, she's from Timeline A herself. In Timeline A, Shido didn't know how to seal spirits at first. While he was able to help the spirits their powers couldn't be sealed at first. Eventually one of the spirits kisses him and that's when he finds out. But unfortunately he finds out too late and Wescott gets involved, and without the said knowledge on sealing the spirits its likely Shido didn't have help from Ratatoskr or Origami to even back him out of danger (as I think it was Timeline B that got her involved due to Phantom's actions) and Wescott basically won. But Wescott's plans might have ended up going anywhere but where he wanted. It's quite likely he tried getting the Spirits inversed but he ended up instead causing a massive combined space quake and was caught in it or something similar leaving the world heavily scarred, hence the bad end. I have a heavy feeling that Phantom comes from Timeline A, in fact I think she's most likely the Tohka of Timeline A, and through some means goes back in time permanently. From there Phantom tries to avert the fate of Timeline A and her first way to do this is to make sure Shido knows how to seal spirits from the start/ And to do this, Phantom makes Kotori a spirit causing the events of Timeline B to form in some manner. Phantom then tells Koroti to kiss her brother which seals her powers and heals him. This allows Kotori to learn her brother can seal the powers of spirits, this guaranteed Shido would know how to seal them from the start and gives him healing powers in advance. Since Shido knew how to seal spirits from the start Wescott had a harder time than before, and Shido was able to seal more spirits. So my basic idea is Timeline A's horrible fate came from Shido not knowing how to seal the power of spirits at first, and since an unsealed spirit would be detected Wescott got drawn in sooner than Volume 5. Since Phantom would have to know about this, she must have been someone from Timeline A, and her words show its someone close to Shido. (This is why I think Phantom might by the Timeline A Tohka) To make sure Timeline A's fate wouldn't repeat, she went back in time and made the biggest change she could think of to guarantee Shido would know how to seal spirits from the start, and she did this by making Kotori a spirit, which she likely wasn't in Timeline A. ~ Also to add one more thing, some of you might wonder how I think its the Timeline A Tohka that's Phantom's real identity. Well, the reason I think this is Phantom knows Shido like they were close in some form, and she said she made a mistake of some form. And in the first volume when she thought Shido was dead she didn't Inverse like in Volume 7, so she was still aware enough to try and fix this mistake and not give into despair. This is also likely why she told Timeline B Kurumi about Shido (though she might have not considered she wanted to eat him) and mentioned in Volume 11 about the possiblity of sealing her in a tone that made it sound like she couldn't believe it herself. And its also why she tries to avoid being seen, since if Phantom is Timeline A's Tohka being seen won't be good for her or Timeline B's Tohka. Origami's description of Phantom's silhouette does match Tohka since she's a girl with long hair, even when she has it tied up, plus Origami said she was familar meaning it was someone Origami had seen before. And the reason Kurumi may have a strained partnership with her? Shido needs to be alive for Kurumi's goal of killing the first spirit, if Shido's dead then she couldn't do it. So Kurumi has a valid reason to aid Phantom to a degree. And with Timeline A's bad ending, when Timeline B Shido spoke with her in the past she seemed to have the kind of tone that made it sound like she didn't believe she could change anything, like the fact Timeline B Shido came to the past was showing her that her that she wasn't having any success in averting the fate of her timeline and no matter how much she tries it may be in vain. So, what do you think? Does my idea about how Timeline A's bad end happened seem like it works? Do you think I might be going somewhere with my idea on who Phantom's real identity is? Do you have your own ideas on both subjects? Comment below and tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts